


A Merry Go eff yourself Covid

by VMarsTrek



Category: Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Canadian Content, F/M, Goodies from the Maritimes, I Want Candy, Lovecember Holiday Edition, New Brunswick content, proud Maritimer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:56:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VMarsTrek/pseuds/VMarsTrek
Summary: Veronica has impulse control when a package arrives to her new address for her and Logan. During the pandemic. When she has trouble processing why, Logan tries to break it to her Maritimers really are a breed unto thier own.
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27
Collections: Lovecember Holiday Edition





	A Merry Go eff yourself Covid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EllieBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/gifts).



> Part two of Long Way Home
> 
> For EllieBear who always prompts me to write more CanCon! whoot!
> 
> My aunt sends me a box every Christmas with various Maritime treats, always with chicken bones. I thought LoVe would love a box as well. 
> 
> You can only get Sussex gingerale in the Maritimes.

Veronica leans against the cool granite kitchen counter staring at the box that arrived yesterday. Addressed to her AND Logan, but to Logan’s address. As such she figures that makes it more his and she should wait for him. Then again, she brought it in, and it is kinda heavy. How long is she expected to wait?

She pokes the box and frowns as a small hole forms.

They just celebrated their one year anniversary after their unexpected reunion in Moncton, New Brunswick, Canada of all places! During a snowstorm no less and in part thanks to a wonderful woman named Jen. She had found Veronica a sanctuary in an unused flight attendant room and Veronica pulled Logan along who had also gotten stranded at the small international airport. 

They spent that night catching up and talking after a six month hiatus, and discovered their feelings, while hurt and confused, were still very strong. The flight back to California was spent in equal parts napping and talking about everything and nothing. When they landed and walked out hand and hand, Dick and Wallace who were there to pick up the two, separately, quietly handed Logan the keys and Wallace gave Dick a ride home. No one saw Logan or Veronica for the better part of a week. 

Keith had mandated a family dinner and by that time had come to terms with their inevitableness. 

“I mean Veronica, I expected some kitschy knick knacks, a book on Scotland Yard, pictures from the Jack the Ripper tour you took. This,” he gestures to Logan’s leaning form against the doorframe, “was not what I was expecting in terms of a souvenir.” He sighs but drops the subject, asking Logan instead about the Padres. 

This time around Veronica and Logan had a slew of firsts too. A first Christmas together, New Years Eve, and Valentines Day. 

A plague.

Oh yeah. This time around they had, well, Veronica had decided she was going to try to buck her instincts and do the opposite. So while planning a 3 week trip back to the Maritimes under the guiding hand of Jen, they were also planning to move in together when Logan bought a house. Her dad had known about the trip and the house, just not so much the moving in together bit. 

Then one Thursday in March after two months of hearing about something Dick kept calling the beer disease, California went on lockdown. Keith was in Mexico at the time and was caught in a backlog at the border, trying to get back. The good news was he made a small fortune on bail jumpers rushing over the border; the bad was he was stuck there for at least two weeks. 

Logan wasted no time packing as much stuff of Veronica's as his truck would hold and bunkered down at The Grand. A week later his house closed and they all vacated The Grand. Logan ordered masks, wipes, soap, alcohol wipes, sprays, anything he thought would keep germs at bay. Veronica drew the line at hazmat suits. 

Plans for the Atlantic coast were dashed as they watched numbers of diagnosed cases grow by the month. There were ways to get into Canada but it was sketchy and no one wanted to be responsible for getting anyone else sick. New Brunswick had the lowest numbers in North America because they acted quickly. They consoled themselves with zoom calls with Jen and met some of her other friends from their “Atlantic bubble”; an open travel way between New Brunswick, Nova Scotia and Prince Edward Island. 

Logan did his best to keep Veronica’s subconscious active, leaving paint and fabric swatches around, coming back to see what colour ended up on top. He had planned to do it with Keith too for a wingback chair in front of a projector size tv. He figured it might ease the transition of his only daughter leaving the nest.

Just as cases started to go down, they seemed to start going up again in the predicted second wave. Sometime in November Veronica locked herself in a spare room with a mini fridge and 5 pints of ice cream. Keith had moved in by this time, but even he couldn’t budge her. Calls from Wallace, and Mac went unanswered. A zoom call with Jen was less than five minutes only because Veronica still felt indebted to her. They knew she was coming out, but couldn’t catch her. Grocery lists slipped under the door for Logan’s twice weekly order. 

Just when they were about to pick the lock and demand she come out, they came down to her one morning dancing around the kitchen baking snickerdoodles. Inquiries were met with cinnamon dough bits popped into their mouths. 

And now Veronica is staring at a box on the counter. She doesn’t know where Logan is because they are on lockdown, again and he doesn’t like to bring his phone into stores when he has to go into one.

She walks away from the box to adjust some lights on the Christmas tree, one eye on the box as if it will come alive. Then she moves to fluff the garland on the railing. Flicks a light until it turns on. Nods in satisfaction. 

Veronica checks the time 2:34. Not too late, she thinks, I’ll make a coffee. That takes her by the box again. Which she pokes, accidentally putting a finger nail through the box. Oops.

After making the coffee and fixing it with adequate amounts of cream and sugar, she sets the cup down by the box, splashing some coffee into the cardboard. 

“Shit! Better wipe that off.” And she starts scrubbing, until there is an indent where the cardboard has worn off down to the corrugation. 

Sipping her coffee she keeps glancing between the box, the door and the clock. 

Finally she hears the door click and Back-Up scampers in, followed by the deep chuckle of Logan. Keith and Logan circle through the living room and come face to face with a stern face Veronica. 

“What?”

“What? Don’t what me! We’re in lock down! Where have you been!”

Logan and Keith exchange looks, before glancing to where Veronica is drumming her fingers on the counter. Logan nudges Keith to look, and they both break out in wide grins. 

“I’m going to go grab a nap. Let you guys whatever, with that.” Keith gestures wildly before pointing to the slightly beat up box. Back-Up trots along after him.

“You could’ve opened it, you know. It’s addressed to both of us.”

“But to your house…”

“Veronica… our house, unless you changed your mind?” Logans voice quivers with insecurity. 

“No, Logan, no. Just, I don’t, I didn’t. Ahhh!” She grabs her hair before grabbing him and kissing him hard.

Logan leans in and whispers in her ear, “Are you high?”

“NO!”

“It’s the box, Logan! She doesn’t know how to proceed! Just open the damn thing so I can nap!” Keith’s voice wafts out from a guest room. 

Veronica shrugs her shoulders while Logan rolls his eyes. He pushes the box towards her, gesturing for her to open it. She squeals and dives in, taking off the shipping label before peeling off the tape. Under a layer of packing material is a trove of goodies the likes Veronica has never seen. She walks the box over to the floor of the living room and sitting down starts removing items. 

Logan wanders over with her forgotten coffee and smiles at her enthusiasm. He grabs the card that she tossed aside in favor of opening a bag of shiny pink candies. 

Logan reads aloud:

Dear LoVe,  
I truly missed seeing you this summer  
But am hopeful next year brings  
No plague and lifted travel bans between  
Our countries. I know you’ve been having a hard time, and Veronica I know you have a love of sweets so please enjoy the plethora of Maritime Christmas treats I’ve sent. 

Merry Christmas and the happiest of New Years to you both!  
Xoxo Jen

“She’s the best! Lo! You’ve got to try one of these,” Veronica looks at the bag, ”chicken bones! So good!” And before he knows it, one is shoved in his mouth. It’s cinnamony but he’s not sure he gets it. Until he bites down and a wonderful velvety chocolate coats his mouth. 

“Mmmm, that is good! That would be good melted in coffee.” 

“No need, she also sent us two bottles of this Chicken Bone Liquor!” Veronica claps her hands. She shakes the bottle, unwraps the top and gives a healthy pour into her already sweetened coffee. “Mmmmmm.”

Logan chuckles as he scoots over, trying to get his hands into the box, only to be smacked away by Veronica. Being closer he can smell chocolate mixed with candy, which is surprisingly enticing despite him never being as big a candy eater as Veronica. Why Jen didn’t just address the box to Veronica he’ll never know.

He turns back and sees she has given up taking her time and has carefully dumped all the treasures onto the floor, sorting through them as if it were Halloween. Bright pieces of ribbon candy sparkle under the lights of the Christmas tree along with maple candy, cream, and cones all from Robertson’s. A blue and white box of mixed chocolate bark, almond and what looks like chicken bone is nestled along with a larger box of chocolates bearing the name of Ganong. Various K-Cups are mixed throughout from Java Moose touting blends such as Tidal Blend, Bay of Fundy and Canadian Maple. Three bags of Covered Bridge Potato Chips, while crumpled, are intact: Storm Chips, Sea Salt and Greco Donair. A two litre bottle of Sussex ginger ale and a bag of Mrs. Dunsters sugared donut crecents round off the trove.

Logan fears he wil lose Veronica to a sugar coma, but when he looks over to her in the middle of the colorful sugary goodness, she is only clutching the note to her chest, tears staining through the chocolate around her mouth from some chicken bone bark she snuck out of the box.

Her whisper is so soft, he barely hears it, and can not believe it comes from the enigmatic Veronica Mars, who commands attention. Alarm bells sound in his head and he suppresses the urge to lock all the doors so she doesn’t run or lock herself away again.

“She sent all of this, Lo, for us. Jen, I mean...she barely knows us. Why?”

Understanding the issue, Logan snuggles into her and sets down the note. 

“Some people feel that helping others is their way to make themselves feel better. Feel proud, but it’s more subconscious.”

“But if anything, we owe her…”

“I don’t think that’s how her mind is wired, Vee. In talking to people…”

Veronica scoffs.

Logan fixes her with a glare. “In talking with people, about Canadians, and Maritimers in specific, I’ve heard about their hospitality and generosity. Friendliness. They open their homes and arms to strangers, not to say we American’s don’t, but they display their Canadian flag with a different sense of pride, one that’s not boastful, or…”

Veronica shuts him up with a kiss. 

“Ok. I think I get it. So, I don’t need to rush out to send her a case of California raisins and avocado’s?”

Logan chuckles as he tucks his little blonde into his side. “No, I can honestly say she will be more confused than anything. Not to say we can’t send her something, but I think she may have gotten more out of sending this to us, than we got out of it.” He stops and searches her eyes for remaining sadness. 

Veronica sits pondering for a few minutes toying with the crinkly cellophane of the ribbon candy. 

“I hope this all ends soon. I know I only met her for maybe a total of 10 minutes, and we’ve talked a bunch of times, but I think there is more to Moncton and New Brunswick than meets the eye.” Veronica accidentally rips the package and quickly shoves in a small piece of red, white and pink ribbon candy, shrugging her shoulders.

Back-Up wanders out and roots around the candy before settling for sitting on the box, which sends the two of them into hysterics. A sleep tousled Keith comes out with a sour look on his face and Veronica wastes no time popping in a chicken bone, watching his eyes pop in amazement.

“Sorry to wake you Keith. You see we were just discussing our trip to California.” Logan smirks and grabs a Bay of Fundy K-Cup to brew. 

Veronica and Keith look at each other, confused.

“In New Brunswick? Canada? Geez, you too keep up! It’s actually really close to the border of Maine and only a few hours away from the capital of Fredericton. Oh! And did you know….”

Veronica flops back groaning, hands searching for the liquor bottle. Logan is on an history rant so it’s going to be a long evening.


End file.
